Kamen Rider C.L.A.W
Kamen Rider C.L.A.W is a fanfiction based on the popular Kamen rider series written by Blade Master 14( now known as shuriken16)http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1182362/blade_master_14. It tells the story about four teens and their commanding officer as they defend NYC from the Dreamon, your worse nightmares. Summary Dreamon, the monsters in your dreams. (the monster in the closet, boogeyman, etc.) They're not real, your parents would say. At least that's what we thought. In 2009, NYC is invaded by Dreamon and our only hope is S.A.D.E; a secret organization designed to destroy Dreamon with the C.L.A.W. system, making the user Kamen Riders. When the prototype Shinobi Tiger C.L.A.W is stolen from S.A.D.E and falls into the hands, of a teen named Nolan Johnson, He uses it to defeat the Dreamon hunting it. Along with his friends, Tim Johnson, Yuliya Kim, and their commander Dominick Gracia, they will dig deeper into the secrets of S.A.D.E and find out what the Dreamon really are and their intentions... Character List Protagonist Nolan Johnson/Kamen Rider C.L.A.W: Shinobi Mode/Kaiser Mode/Trinity Mode '- A young, quiet 16 year old who always dreamt of being a hero, writing stories about being a hero with his friends. When the Monkey Dreamon attacks his friend, Yuliya, he uses the C.L.A.W system and defeats the monster. Throughout the story, Nolan learns more about the Dreamon, realizing his classmates are either fellow S.A.D.E. agents, along with him being a Rider, or part of the Royal Flush Five, the main antagonists. He also meets Jessica Stewart,a new student that attempts to blackmail him of his Rider history unless he becomes a bodyguard. It is then figured out that she's a target of the Dreamon as they begin to hunt her for a strange reason, which is explained later in the story. After fighting againt the Royal Flush Five's JOKER, Nolan nearly dies, losing Tigerton in the process. later though, he gains a new partner, Kaiger, a combination of the remains of Tigerton and the prototype Kaiser Claw, based off a lion, becoming a Liger Claw Beast. After using the abilities of the Speed C.L.A.W., Power C.L.A.W., and the Flight C.L.A.W in Kaiser mode, he was able to achieve new forms in addition to it, including Speed Kaiser, Power Kaiser, and Flight Kaiser. these three forms are the seperate entities of Trinity Mode: the Ultimate C.L.A.W. Rider. When he and Noah made into the Royah Flush Five's castle, Noah went straight to the throne room to confront ACE and JOKER. Nolan meanwhile found his way into the dungeon where Jessie was held. JACK was there as the two fought, and Nolan reverting to Power Kaiser, ultimately defeating JACK after his supposed mission of ensuring ACE's destruction a success in chapter 44. At the end of chapter 44 however, JOKER attempts to kill Nolan but his attack is intercepted by Noah, who told him Rule#9 of being a hero as he synced himself with Nolan. This extra boost of power and stamina helped Nolan achieve: Trinity Mode. While Nolan fought against JOKER, He used the Twin Kaiser FINAL SLASH ATTACK to defeat Dark C.L.A.W.: Chaos Mode, but not JOKER himself as the armor absorbed most of the blast. Then when Shadow Day did come upon NYC, he fought The Chimera D-Brid, the combination of the Dragon D-Brid with JACK's and ACE's powers. In chapter 49, after The colonel was defeated by JOKER Nolan fought him one final time, starting off with Kaiser Mode, as he cycled through Speed Kaiser, Power Kaiser and Flight Kaiser until he finally started to do damage on JOKER. JOKER then presented to them Nightnatre incarnate: D-Kaiser. As Nolan activated Trinity mode, JOKER fused with said beast as it went in for the final kill. the colonel pointed out the weakness that Noah did when Nolan was knocked out of the sky during his time as Flight Kaiser, the sword wound left when the blade was thrown appeared on D-Kaiser. Nolan Then used the Trinity Impact FINAL SLASH ATTACK to end it once and for all. three days later, Kaiger notices that he's writing a journal about his adventures as it's title: The Rules of The Hero, a key Item that serves as a guide for the future...' Yuliya Kim/Kamen Rider C.L.A.W.: Samurai Mode (2nd User )'- a young Korean/Russain girl, who helps Nolan. An experienced field agent, she was reluctant to accept him into S.A.D.E, since he bonded with the Shinobi Tiger C.L.A.W, which was really meant for her. She eventually gets over it and they become friends defending the city from the Dreamon. she became a part of S.A.D.E when she was 13 years old, she became part of her school's soccer team and as the team was celebrating their recruitment at a pizza shop, their coach was transformed into the Cobra Dreamon from a Red and Black colored Snake's bite. (The color of the snake can be safely assumed that it wasn't an ordinary snake as it was more than likely sent by JOKER) as the crowd fled the shop, Yuliya was left by herself with the Dreamon. Dominick soon arrived and defeated it. Yuliya was amazed by the fight and requested to join. getting a straight no, she persuaded Dominick to let her join as an errand girl. Soon after, Dominick begins to train her duel to the development of the Shinobi Claw and Marksman Claw nearing completion, and at the same time trying to find well suited agents. Two years later, she steals it the Shinobi Claw from SADE and attempts to use it to fight the Monkey Dreamon, but is knocked out in the process, leaving Tigerton in the care of Nolan when he shows up. After Dominick's "Supposed death" at the hands of KING, the Video Will they retrieved at the crime scene reveals information about Yuliya becoming the Samurai Claw user instead of the Shinobi Claw. In case something happened to Dominick, she was to take over with Kyuge 2.0, or in this case, Kyuki because it was a Girl AI. Because of this she become Kamen Rider C.L.A.W. Samurai Mode in chapter 35, and Nolan achieves Flight Kaiser Form. While Fighting against the Cardinal D-Brid in the Nightmare Realm in chapter 42, It was revealed that when she first became an agent, that she had a hard time fighting against Dreamon due to the fact that it possed a human, something she thought wouldn affect the host somehow. The cardinal D-Brid, Carolyn used that to her advantage as she tossed Yuliya around. When all hope seemed lost, a mysterious figure appeared. Carolyn assumed it was Scott, the Scorpion D-Brid because the figure had Tim.The figure unexpedly wiped out Carolyn's troops, and fataly wounded her. for the finishing blow, he gives Yuliya his sword, as Carloyn reverted to her human form. Carilyn figured she was safe because of Yuliya's fear of killing humans, but her hope shattered when Yuliya said that she wasn't considered human, just another threat that had to be dealt with. She also falls unconcious as the figure brought her and Tim back to their base where later, Tim and Yuliya talk, somewhat confessing their love for eachother. somewhat as in, they don't know what the other feels about them, as they said to pick which way. later, when JOKER escapes to earth, via Nightmare Vortex, Yuliya talks sense into Nolan and for the first time, calls him: Kamen Rider CLAW: Shinobi Mode, accepting him as the said Rider, instead of the theif she made him out to be early on. She, Tim and Jessie take out the troops invading the city as they watch the fire works, as Nolan defeats JOKER at the end of the battle. three days later, she meets Nolan as they Head to be decomissioned...' Timothy "Tim" Johnson/Kamen Rider C.L.A.W.:Marksmen Mode- Also Known as "The Shadow Wolf", Nolan's first friend made in highschool, Tim likes to be the "Big Brother" figure to Nolan and Yuliya, always messing with them, like messing with Yuliya's hair, or using Nolan as a Human Shield to protect himself when she retalliates. After learning that Nolan is a Kamen Rider, he attempts to retrieve it by attempting to kill him on two occasions: once in the school gym, and after school, when Tim reveals himself to also be a Kamen Rider. He does Research on Project Trinity, coming to the conclusion that the Speed, Power and Flight Claws all play a part with Kaiser mode. This research is brought upon the fact that the Power Claw was used successfully with Kaiser mode, despite the fact that every Claw has a DNA lock to them. After Dominick's death, Tim becomes more attached to Yuliya in the sense that he being more friendly, and less of a jerk around her. When they wake up at the hospital, after suffering the beating of their life by Kamen Rider Dark C.L.A.W.: Chaos Mode, Yuliya flips, not believing that Dominick betrayed them and was JOKER the whole time. Tim was the one who calmed her down. Then, in chapter 40 when they arrive in the Nightmare Realm, he tells Nolan that he was worried that Yuliya wouldn't bring herself to destroy JOKER because of the fact that it's her old commander, hinting to Nolan that Tim has romantic feelings for her. he even demonstrated that same act when Noah/KING divided the assault teams to attack the castle. Noah was partnered with Yuliya so he was going to attack the throne room directly. Tim intervened, asking for him and Nolan to go in their place. Noah assured that he'd protect Yuliya, easing Tim's mind. Being betrayed by the Scorpion D-Brid, Scott, He and Tim fought, Tim having flashbacks of the mission where he and Yuliya were first assigned to work together. He too was faced with a disadvantage when the mysterious Rider came and wiped out Scott and his army. Returning to earth, Tim stayed behind when the Riders stormed the SADE base in search for Nolan, when JOKER started Shadow Day, with almost everyone turned into Dreamon. he was able to wipe out the Dreamon converted agents, before reuniting with the group, finding Nolan and JOKER in their final battle. days later, he joins Nolan, Jessie and Yuliya to be decommissioned. Dominick Gracia/Kamen Rider C.L.A.W.:Samurai Mode (1st User) -''' The commander of S.A.D.E, he gives Nolan the initiation test. After Nolan fails, he cannot become a Kamen Rider because he failed to realize what it meant to be a hero. After realizing his mistake, he allows Nolan to become an agent and helps them on numerous occasions. After graduating HighSchool in 2004, Dominick recieved a Crescent Moon necklace from his father, not knowing what it was for. the next day however, he goes to his father's workplace, the NYPD in Manhattan, learning that he was the founder of SADE. His father offers him a spot but he quickly refuses, saying that turning him into a "Power Ranger" was completely unreal, despite the recent monster scenes. A live Demonstration of the C.L.A.W. system's abilities was enough, however, to change his opinion. After joing his father's SADE unit, he faces a massacre of the group. at the hands of a Dragon Dreamon. Defeating the Dragon Dreamon, he held his dying father in his arms, who reveals to be the Dragon D-Brid. Years later, he begins to train Yuliya and the others, becoming the new head of SADE. Apparantly, he becomes JOKER shortly after defeating his father. it is revealed in chapter 36 when he returns as Kamen Rider Dark C.L.A.W: Chaos Mode, with his new C.L.A.W. beast Ryuge (Which can assumed to be Kyuge in a dragon form to represent Dominick's D-Brid form) after his "Death" suffered by Noah/Kamen Rider Dark C.L.A.W.: Kage Mode in chapter 31. his body was discovered in chapter 32 along with information that served as a will and also a way to think Dominick actually Did die and also that Jessie was their enemy, by saying that the QUEEN killed him, as hinted by Yuliya and Tim when they confronted Nolan and Jessie. (They didn't hear about the KING of Spades at the time so as far as they were concerened, they knew that Nolan was involved, but not how.)' Jessie Stewart- The new girl at school, Jesse makes her first appearance in chapter 10, taking pictures to use in the school paper of the spider dreamon invasion. Soon after, she attempts to blackmail Nolan and the gang with the pictures. All she wanted was a "date" when she just wanted Nolan to be her bodyguard. After Nolan tells her off after the after the fight against the Mermaid dreamon at the mall, she reconsiders the blackmal and gives them the pictures. Afterward, she plays an imporant part appearences in the series. in chapter 29, she reveals to have some relationship with the QUEEN of HEARTS, having her deck of cards, implying that she is QUEEN. Sam Williams/Kamen Rider Neo Decade- another rider from another world that travels by photoshopping pictures of each KR world. He only appears in CLAW"s world, though his appearence cannot be consider one hundred percent in synch with the treadmill universe of CLAW. Antagonist Dreamon- Dreamon are the main agtagonist of Kamen Rider C.L.A.W. The Dreamon are mutant-like creatures that are born from the beastly-like fears of humans. They originated 400 years before in fedual japan, where they were called Yume Oni. these beasts develop in the hearts of humans and when the fear grows up to a certain point, then a dreamon is born, taking over the conciousness of the human like a parasite. All dreamon have an 8 hour time limit in that if the fear isn't contaminated, then the dreamon will completely take over and they will become a D-Brid. Half Human, Half Dreamon. So Far the Rulers of the dreamon, and the only known D-Brids currently, are the Royal Flush Five. all five D-Brids have appeared, including The Swan D-Brid (QUEEN of HEARTS) ,Spider D-Brid (JACK of DIAMONDS), Eagle D-Brid (ACE of CLUBS),Dragon D-Brid (THE JOKER)and the Tiger D-Brid (KING of SPADES). Mark Wiesner/JACK- JACK, is the first of the Royal Flush Five to appear. He first appears in chapter 13, where he fights and defeats Nolan and Tim with ease as the Spider D-Bird.He is also the same one who ordered to Kidnap Jesse for unknown purposes. As Mark Wiesner, he attended the same school along with the riders, with the three S.A.D.E agents unaware of his identity. It's not until Tim has recurring nightmares of his first encounter as a rider against a dreamon that he realized that he was the one from that day. In chapter 18, Tim has a one on one match and JACK loses against Tim, through his FINAL SLASH ATTACK in his Power Mode. As a last resort, He walks towards Nolan, who was caught in the blast, only to be shot in the chest by Tim. before dying. Later at the end of chapter 21, ACE, through the unknown technology, ressurects JACK, only to be destroyed again By The New Kaiser Mode by Nolan in chapter 24. Richard Brown/ACE- Ace is the second D-Brid to appear. He, as ACE, appears in Chapter 16, when he confronts JACK about his failure of the Bee Dreamon. In chapter 19, he reveals himself to be the Eagle D-Brid, taking out Nolan with one punch. He later bonded with Nolan through common interests and physical appearences. Then in chapters 20 -21,Dominick actually is able to stand a chance, using the newly developed Flight C.L.A.W., to take him on . He and the newly ressurected JACK begins to explain why they attacked Jesse that night, but purposely interuptted themselves by having the Beetle and Condor Dreamon attack the outside of the school. After the revealing of the Kaiser C.L.A.W, and JACK's destruction, ACE attempts to abduct Jesse again, as she rests at home in chapter 25. It was his last battle because barely escaping, the power of Speed Kaiser, a mysterious teen girl intercepts him and with a Black Rose, she kills the disintergrating D-Brid. Seconds before he Dies, he calls her the Queen Of Hearts. JOKER- Joker is by far seen as the most powerful D-Brid, nearly Killing Nolan and destroying Tigerton in chapter 23 as the Dragon D-Brid. Although, he acts like a playful little kid, when he fights, he turns into a murderous reptile with the only enjoyment is to kill his opponent, human or dreamon. Jezebel/Queen- The QUEEN of HEARTS has little information, other than she appears to destroy the dying Ace. She has the appearance of a teen with black hair, with a heart tattoo on her left cheek, with the heart divided with one side being black and the other red. She is the Swan D-Brid. in chapter 29, she appears in Nolan's nightmare, testing his strength before going to jesse. Instead of killing Jesse, she talks with her and explains that the riders needed to be destroyed or else the human world and the nightmare realn would be destroyed. in reality, she acts like a kid, being intimdated by Jesse when being confronted about why she visited Nolan in his dream. Noah/KING/Kamen Rider Dark C.L.A.W. Kage Mode Kamen Rider: Neo Decade KING- A cobra dreamon, who first appears in CJ's dream. . Based on Racheal's preview, he is going to turn the whole world into dreamon with his venom. 'C.L.A.W Beasts' The C.L.A.W Beasts are the henshin devices in the story. Each beast is based of off an animal and a certain kind of warrior. Each Rider has a watch which will activate the belt when the beast and the warrior key are attached to the watch. The beast, which would now resemble a C.L.A.W would be slid onto the belt completing the transformation. Each beast also have an AI program in them, giving them free will and abilities not met by current robots. There are two variations of the C.L.A.W Beasts: '''The Dark C.L.A.W Beasts '''and the '''Alternative C.L.A.W Beasts' Tigerton- Nolan's Tiger C.L.A.W Beast. Sort of demanding, but agreeable, he helps Nolan in fights, suggesting the next best thing to do when a new situation comes up. With his warrior key being a silver/green shuriken, he allows Nolan to become the green and white Kamen Rider C.L.A.W: Shinobi Mode. (Or referred to Tim as Shinobi Tiger). In Chapter 10, Nolan gains the Speed C.L.A.W, allowing him to change into the light blue Speed Mode,adding boosters to his ankles and wrists. In Chapter 23, it is revealed that Tigerton was a prototype for Project:Trinity, a Kaiser Mode Lion C.L.A.W, but needed to destroy Tigerton for his ninja data to complete it. Due to Nolan's unwilliness to give up Tigerton, Tigerton is destroyed by the Dragon Dremon. In Chapter 24, his A.I is transferred into the Liger C.L.A.W and renames himself Kaiger. Kaiger- Nolan's New Liger C.L.A.W Beast. It was oringally based on a Lion, but due to adapting Kaiser Mode to Tigerton's Remains, it became a Liger C.L.A.W. Due to having Tigerton's A.I, Kaiger has all of Tigerton's memories and personality. Unlike other C.L.A.W riders, Kaiger uses a two-sided Gold/Silver Key to transform Nolan into the green and white Shinobi Mode with the silver side and the Gold and Black Armored Kaiser Mode with the Gold Side. He can change even further to Speed Kaiser Mode '''with the Speed C.L.A.W, '''Power Kaiser Mode '''with Tim's Power C.L.A.W, and '''Flight Kaiser Mode with Yuliya's Flight C.L.A.W and can combine the three support C.L.A.Ws into the its ultimate form: Trinity Mode Kyuge- Dominick's Fox C.L.A.W Beast. A calm and honorable AI, he's dominick's second-in command. He allows Dominick to become the Black and Gold Kamen Rider C.L.A.W: Samurai Mode, with the help of the Black/yellow crescent moon key. In Chapter 19, Dominck reveals the Flight C.L.A.W, allowing him to change into Flight Mode, replacing his black armor with white armor and combining the black armor into wings for flight. In Chapter 36,when Dominick is revealed to be JOKER, Kyuge changes into his Dark Rider C.L.A.W: Ryuge. In Chapter 35, it reveled that there is a Kyuge Version 2 with a Female A.I meant for Yuliya, who is now called Kyuki. Kyuki- Yuliya's Fox C.L.A.W Beast. It was orignally Kyuge Version 2.0, but is renamed Kyuki by Yuliya for her sky blue color. Due to being based on Kyuge, she has a similar AI:calm and honorable. Like with Kyuge, Kyuki can become Kamen Rider C.L.A.W Samurai Mode with a black/yellow crescent moon key and enter Flight Mode wiht the Flight C.L.A.W. Kiba- Tim's Wolf C.L.A.W Beast. This AI would have info on anything related to S.A.D.E at first Glance.With the sliver/blue crossbow key,He makes Tim become the dark blue and black Kamen Rider C.L.A.W: Marksmen Mode. He gets the Nickname Shadowolf because of how he can sense out any Dreamon or any enemies hiding in the dark, claiming the Lives of Many Dreamons. In Chapter 15, Tim reveals the Power C.L.A.W, allowing him to change into Power Mode, changing his dark blue armor into red armor and the addition of several weapons, including a rocket launcher, a second laser pistol, and a gun barrel Shade- Mr. Garcia's Panther C.L.A.W Beast and the base of all current C.L.A.Ws. This A.I prefers to hide in the shadows until called upon. With the katana-shaped key, he becomes the Silver and Black Kamen Rider C.L.A.W Shogun Mode, looking like flight mode with a few diferences,like the lack of wings, an ancient samurai helmet, and four swords in a X formation. He remained with Mr. Garcia even after becoming Black JOKER. He allows Kyuki to call him Father, although she calls him daddy. In Chapter 28, Several S.A.D.E Soliders are seen transforming into Kamen Rider C.L.A.W''' Bushido Mode Mark 1', a red and silver version of Shogun Mode, but with less armor. Unlike Other C.L.A.W Riders, The mass produced Bushido C.L.A.W's don't possess a Beast Mode, only a C.L.A.W mode. In Chapter 47, it revels that there is '''Bushido C.L.A.W Mark 2', a possibly stronger version of Mark 1. Dark C.L.A.W Beasts The Dark C.L.A.W Beasts are dark versions of C.L.A.W Beasts used by Two of the Royal Flush Five: Noah Henderson and JOKER. They are black and red due to their connection to their respective user's D-brid forms. There are only two Dark C.L.A.W beasts seen in the story. They have been either created when a C.L.A.W beast is corupted by a D-brid (how Ryuge came to be) or when a D-brid mimics someone who possess a C.L.A.W beast (how Torakai came to existance). Torakai- Noah's Tiger C.L.A.W Beast and one of the two Dark C.L.A.W Systems. It seems to be a craizer version of Tigerton's Personailty. Rather than being made, it exists because its user is a mirror version of Nolan, ergo he has a C.L.A.W Beast as well. With a Black and Red Shuriken Key, he becomes Kamen Rider Dark C.L.A.W Kage Mode: '''a black and red version of Nolan's Kasier Mode with two katanas replacing the Shuriken Blade Ryuge- JOKER's Dragon C.L.A.W Beast and one of the two Dark C.L.A.W Systems. Kyuge became this when Dominick became the Red Joker and JOKER fused with him, becoming a black and red Dragon C.L.A.W. Despite the change, he still acts like a second-in-command, giving JOKER advice. With a sword-like key, he becomes Kamen Rider Dark C.L.A.W '''Chaos Mode, becoming a black and red version of Dominick's Flight Mode with a dragon motif and a sword going stright down his back. Alternate C.L.A.W Beasts Alternate C.L.A.W Beasts are C.L.A.W beasts seen in Kamen Rider Neo Decade, but not in Kamen Rider C.L.A.W. Only one example is known: Yuki - Julia Kim's Leopard C.L.A.W Beast. With the Mini Sword-shaped Key, she becomes the lanvender and white Kamen Rider C.L.A.W Knight Mode, designed with a leopard-based knight helmet.So far,It isn't known what her A.I is Chapters 1') Unleash The Beast In You- '''16 year old Nolan Johnson is Introduced into the war of Humans vs Dreamon, taking on the Monkey Dreamon, protecting a fellow classmate as Kamen Rider C.L.A.W:Shinobi Mode. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4682876/1/Kamen_Rider_CLAW '''2) The Initiation Test- '''Yuliya Kim, Nolan's classmate that he saved, reveals to him that she is part of the organization: S.A.D.E. there he meets his old friends Commander Dominick Gracia, who reveals himself to be Kamen Rider C.L.A.W.:Samurai mode as part of the initation test, to see of he's fit to be a rider. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4682876/2/Kamen_Rider_CLAW '''3)' What It Means To Be A Hero-''' defeating Nolan, Dominick, decides to erase Nolan's memory, and to destroy Tigerton, since the claw was bonded to his DNA. Not agreeing to that, Nolan Takes Tigerton and bolts out of the building. after an hour of searching, Yuliya finds him on the roof where they talk over the situation and they start the Rules of the hero. after fighting the Crab Dreamon,Dominick reconsiders his judgement and allows Nolan to become an agent. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4682876/3/Kamen_Rider_CLAW '''4) Yume De Aeta Nara- Nolan talks to an attitude changed Yuliya the next day, before he realized that she was being attacked by the Crab dreamon from the day before. having No chance against it, Dominick appears and lays waste to it, revealing it to be a dream. the next day, Nolan and Yuliya talk it over realizing that their dreams were connected somehow and now they wanted answers. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4682876/4/Kamen_Rider_CLAW 5) If We Met In A Dream-''' Dominick's side of chapter 4. From Nolan's recruitment, to the revealing of a dream point, and the explanation, of Nolan and Yuliya having the same dream. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4682876/5/Kamen_Rider_CLAW '6) The Howling Wolf-' As Nolan and Yuliya go through a Normal day, Their Friend, Tim Johnson, has to be, well Tim. During a Dreamon attack by the Owl Dreamon, Tim leads people to safety, while Nolan fights it. as Nolan begins to fall, before the Dreamon could make a final attack, a sniper bullet distracted it, letting Nolan defeat it. as Nolan and Yuliya head to S.A.D.E Tim walks from the direction of the sniper bullet, being accompanied by a claw beast. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4682876/6/Kamen_Rider_CLAW '7) The Rival Riders- '''Tim makes a threat at Nolan, saying to give up Tigerton, thinking that he stole it. this causes tension between the two, as they fight in the GYM. both getting detention, Tim confronts Nolan and Yuliya, when He reveals himself to be Kamen Rider C.L.A.W.:Marksmen Mode. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4682876/7/Kamen_Rider_CLAW '''8) The Rival Riders Part II-' Nolan Fights Tim, with Dominick saving him when he proves that Tim is too much for him. Dominick tells the three, that He set the whole thing up, so Nolan and Tim could see eachother's weaknesses and strengths, so they could work as a team. days later, after detention, Nolan and Tim decide not to tell Yuliya that the fight in the GYM was staged also as they bolt to S.A.D.E. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4682876/8/Kamen_Rider_CLAW '9) The Former Lone Wolf-' weeks pass as the three begin to act as a team, as they get their first major mission, which is to hunt a Dreamon in a dream point. Revealing the Dreamon to be a spider race, Tim tells Nolan briefly of his past as the first dreamon he fought was a spider dreamon that escaped. he hunts down the dreamon and kills it, only realizing that when they leave the dream point, that there are hundreds of Spider Dreamon scattered all over the area. The group retreats so dominick, could give Nolan a little boost. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4682876/9/Kamen_Rider_CLAW '10) A C.L.A.W. Full of Speed-' Dominick in trduces Nolan to the Speed C.L.A.W. a cyan-blue claw made for use with the shinobi mode rider. with it, Nolan, along with the others are able to destroy the army of bugs in a small amount of time. unknown to them, a young photoagrapher catches every moment, with proof of the identity of the riders. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4682876/10/Kamen_Rider_CLAW '11) My Little Black Date-' The photographer from the last fight turns out to be a new student at McKee High. Her name Jessica Stewart, bribes Nolan into going on a date with her. Shocked and surprised, Tim and Yuliya convince Nolan to go along with it. In reality, Jessica needed a 'bodyguard' for unknown purposes. when the Mermaid Dreamon attacks, Nolan makes quick work of it before coming across a emotional Jessie, who he tells off. The next day, Jessie confronts the team as she hands Nolan the SD card with the pictures revealing who they are, and she is accepted into the group. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4682876/11/Kamen_Rider_CLAW '12) Yuliya's Skillz-' A filler chapter based on a bet between Nolan and Yuliya, in hat Yuliya is confident that she can beat Nolan. of Course Nolan denies that, so she bets that if she won, he would have to make up classwork for her. if he won, then she'd keep quiet about him using the Shinobi C.L.A.W. Yuliya helps Nolan realize that she is powerful enough without a C.L.A.W. by making quick work of him, much to the durprise of Jessie, Dominick and Tim. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4682876/12/Kamen_Rider_CLAW '13) Rise of the D-Brids part 1- '''After a mysterious dreamon attack at the movie theatre, the gang recieve another attack report in Madison Square Garden. assuming it to be a leftover spider Dreamon. the Spider Dreamon unexpectedly beat them dowm easily, transforming into a human teen in red and black clothing, and calling himself a D-Brid before disappearing. that night, Jessie is ambushed by two unknown Dreamon, that unintentionally leave her to die. somehow she makes her way to Nolan's house, before she passed out in his arms. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4682876/12/Kamen_Rider_CLAW '''14) Rise of the D-Brids part 2- '''As Jessie is rushed to the hospital, Dominick explained the D-Brid they fought that afternoon was one of the Five legendary Dreamon named JACK of the Royal Flush Five. JACK reappears near the hospital as Nolan and Tim fight, before Tim pulls out a Red C.L.A.W.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4682876/14/Kamen_Rider_CLAW '''15) Power Shot-' Tim uses the red claw, known as the Power Claw, causing him to go onto power mode; a form that gives him heavier and more destructive gun power. demonstrating his power, JACK realized that if he stayed any longer, then he'd die. so he takes off. returning to the hospital, Jessie is diagnosed to be in a state of a coma, due to the shocked and loss of blood. '''16) JACK of All Trades- '''Mark Weisner (JACK's human alias) goes through school like a normal day, without any of the gang realizng anything. being bored and overhearing a conversation between two students, he uses it to his advantage to create the bee dreamon to wreak havoc in the school. Nolan, in the commoton transforms and uses speed mode to take it out before anyone could get hurt. JACK, disappointed at his defeat is confronted by Richard Brown, a classmate who reveals himself to be ACE. '''17) Shout in the Moonlight- '''a backstory chapter featuring Tim and his first confrontation with Dominick and the Spider Dreamon. with it being a dream, he leaves for school, with JACK and ACE (In their Human Forms) watching him. as they go throughout the day, Tim explains the recurring Nightmare to Nolan and Yuliya, and Nolan keeps making comments that make her want to kill him. later, JACK is confronted by Nolan and Tim, and JACK sends the Ladybug dreamon to keep them busy. meanwhile at S.A.D.E. Dominick looks back into the files looking back at the day that Tim became Kamen Rider C.L.A.W. Marksmen Mode. after defeating the Ladybug dreamon, Tim realizes that the Spider Dreamon that he fought never died and realizes that it was JACK all along. the next day, Tim confronts Mark, whose reveals himself to be the Spider D-Brid and the two begin their final Fight. '''18) Shout in the Moonlight part 2- '''Back to Tim in the flashback, Tim returns back with his Beating from the Spider Dreamon. Tim visits S.A.D.E. for the first time, to meet Dominick. Tim is made an agent and is told about the Dreamon. Tim asks if "he'll hate to lose a gunfight" after being told that his claw beast is DNA locked. after he leaves, Dominick orders Kyuge to watch him. Back at present time, Tim orders Nolan to keep out of this battle which is for him and him alone. Tim, being fueled by vengance, is abole to overcome JACK and to practically max out the power of the Power C.L.A.W. after the final slash attack, JACK drags himself towards Nolan who was also caught up in the blast. Tim shoots JACK in the chest, not only saving Nolan, but also killing the monster. before JACK dies, he taunts of how there are four more even more powerful than he is. meanwhile, as JACK's sand flies in the air, ACE smiles as his plan is coming together... '''19) ACE in the Hole- '''After JACK's defeat at the hands of Tim, Richard slowly comtemplates his next moves starting by becoming closer friends with Nolan and the others. one day they play a friendly game of poker as Richard wins by having a straight; a hand consisting of the King of Spades, Queen of Hearts, Jack of Diamonds, Ace of Clubs and one of the Jokers. later that day, he decides to stir up trouble by turning one of the teachers into the Hawk Dreamon. the Dreamon wrecks havoc on the bystanders until Nolan, armed with the Speed Claw takes it out. Then the Eagle D-Brid (ACE) arrives and easily defeats Nolan without too much trouble before taking his leave. after his demonstration of strength, Richard plans out his next step. Meanwhile, Dominick looked through a folder labled simply as Project Trinity before closing it and heading towards the garage. at the garage, two agents awaited his arrival as they held a white Claw in the briefcase they had with them. Dominick obtained said claw and went into the city... '''20) Sky Fight Part 1- '''The next day, heading to school, Nolan encounters the humming bird Dreamon defeating it without too much difficultly. Realizing he's late because of it, he begins to race to school, encountering Richard who is also late. After school, Yuliya and Nolan visit Jessie, still in her coma, pondering what the Dreamon want with her. Nolan then gets a call from tim saying that he's fighting against two Dreamon at the Staten Island Ferry and that he needed Nolan's help. when Nolan arrived, he saw Tim fending off the Dreamon as much as he could. Nolan joined in on the fight, helping Tim defeat their enemies, before Richard walked from the shadows, revealing himself to be the ACE of Clubs, also known as the Eagle D-Brid. getting ready to attack, Dominick arrived and uses the White Claw, known as the Flight Claw, to transform into Kamen Rider Claw: Flight Mode to fight ACE in a sky battle. '''21) Sky Fight Part 2 22) Diamonds Are Forever 23) A Ninja's Legacy 24) The Legacy of the Kaiser 25) ACE's Last Stand 26) The Bet 27) The Lone Samurai Part 1 28) The Lone Samurai Part 2 29) Welcome to the Masquerade part 1 30) Welcome to the Masquerade part 2 31) Welcome to the Masquerade part 3 32) My Guardian D-Brid 33) Shitei part 1 34) Shitei part 2 35) Wings of change 36) Return of JOKER 37) Project Trinity 38) Siblings 39) Saying Goodbye 40) Frontline 41) Exterminate Time 42) ACE's Queen 43) KING of the Jungle 44) The Next KING of Spades 45) The Two JOKERS 46) Crouching Liger, Hidden Chimera 47) Shadow of the Day 48) Father and Son 49) Awaken: Trinity Impact 50) Final Chapter: Rules of the Hero